Fight for Dominance
by 96thPerson
Summary: Ethan likes Luke, but isn't sure if Luke likes him back or is leading him on. When his cousin, Aiden, comes into the mix, Ethan's doomed. Aiden's everything Ethan isn't, and worse... He's hitting on Luke! Cussing, Cheesy pick-up lines, LukEthan, LukeOC.  GONNA BE REWRITTEN IN A MILLION AND FORTY TWO YEARS
1. Beloved SOB!

So. Hi. MiMichalski said that I should write more of this, and Historia Aqua is still making me feel all giddy inside. IDK why, but every time Luke and Ethan comes up, her PM pops up in my head. I guess it's 'cause I never intended to post "Cutting" in the first place... It's still Nano's fault, by the way. Half of this one is too. I told her about this idea, and she gave me an OC (V Aiden Capricon's bio is down there V) and the plot. Plus the insults in this chapter, help with the pick-up lines, and the beginning of the next chapter. Lol. I guess it's co-authored?

Name: Aiden Capricorn

Age: 15.5

Gender: Male

Skin: Tanned Peach

Eyes: Emerald

Hair: Strawberry Blonde

Clothes: A dark blue jacket with light blue stripes on the sleeves. Dark blue jeans that are rolled up over sneakers. He has one of Ethan's grey shirts with a black stitched face on it. The face is missing it's left eye.

Aura/power: Son of Tykhe. People feel happier just seeing him, and he can get anyone to do him a favor. Has a normal sword. In mist form, it's a crayon.

Personality: Happy-go-lucky, but is a back stabbing b****** (Aloise persona XD).

Past: He was never claimed. When he and Ethan got to camp half-blood, his dad got attacked on the way to CHB, was severely injured, and then abandoned them. He's Ethan's cousin, and when he was three, Ethan was abandoned at his doorstep. (IT'S RELATIVE TO THE PLOT B****EZZ!)

* * *

><p>Ethan POV<p>

The sleek, black helicopter landed on the flight deck, close to over stuffed with half-bloods. Six of them, with baggage, stuffed into it. There was a tall, skinny brunet, in grey baggy jeans and a grey sweater. The girl next to him was blonde, with too much make up on and a frilly pink dress. In front of her was a short guy, with black hair. he had on red jeans and a green sweater, with chains hanging off his jeans. He was sliding down in his seat and was sulking. Next to him was an african american girl in all black. She seemed to be conversing with the blonde and the brunette. There there was a strawberry blonde, who was hidden by a bulky, muscular kid in a leather jacket, and military camo. He was cracking his knuckles in an intimidating way, the spiked knuckles on his belt jingling.

I watched the six get out and unpack. The blonde, I presumed was an Aphrodite kid, had three bags: a purse, and two suit cases. Stuck with the unlucky task of charting this crap and giving out rooms, I marked down her bag number. I also marked down "Aphrodite". When she came to me, she quickly babbled her name, Maddison Levigne (Any relationship to Avril Lavigne?), and I got that too, and told her "Room 284". This went on for the others: Brenton Safferon, two bags, "Unknown", Room 456, Kevin Tran, one bag, "Apollo", Room 579, Monique Clear, two bags, "Unknown", Room 285, Wolf Summers, one bag, "Ares", Room 799, and... Oh god, was that...?

"Hello my beloved SOB~!"

Ah. Aiden Capricorn. Strawberry blonde son of Tykhe, One bag. Room 202 (fuckin' douche.). Today, he was wearing his dark blue jacket, the one with the lighter lines on the sleeves. He also had my shirt on, the grey one, with a black smiley face stitched on. It had the right eye scratched off. Fucking... He also had on some dark blue skinny jeans that were rolled up over his sneakers. He STILL looked like a player. I just had on a dark grey T-shirt and dark jeans, and Luke's sweater tied around my waist. I had to return that thing to him...

"Ethan! My man! It's good ta' see ya'!" Aiden hugged me, causing me to drop my clip board.

"Y-yeah. Right. Hey cos'." I told him back, "But its not like you would care you self conceited bitch.''

"Don't be so mean to your blood, or you'll turn out to be a two-timing slut." Aiden replied with a smile.

"And only you would know, seeing as you've done it before." I snapped back, slapping my baby cousin on the shoulder. He's a year and a half younger than me, I can call him that. And he hates that. He thinks he's superior to me allot of the time because he has two eyes and wasn't abandoned on a door step. His goddamn doorstep, might I add.

"And here I thought that eye was lesson enough..." Aiden replied. I gritted my teeth. He was on a touchy subject, he knew it. I was about to snap back, when Luke came out of nowhere and slid a hand over my shoulder.

"Who's your new friend, Ethan?"

"Ah. Luke, this is my two-faced son-of-a-bitch cousin Aiden." I explained. "He's Tykhe's son. And though we look nothing alike, we are related. So, I get a douche-bag player for a cousin. Sad, right?"

"Oh, he can't be that bad." Luke said, ruffling my hair.

"D-don't do that!" I said, my voice rising slightly. Aiden watched this in amusement.

"Ethan, pinch me." Aiden demanded to me. My head snapped up to him.

"What? Why?" I asked, giving my baby cos' a look.

"'Cause he's so fine, I think I'm dreaming." He nodded at Luke. I twitched, and Luke responded with a sly smirk.

"Hey baby, you busy tonight?" Aiden asked, winking at him.

"Yeah, I'm a little preoccupied, sorry." Luke gave me a light playful nudge. "I gotta get going, stuff to do, people to see, places to be. Later."

The tall blonde slid off, waving at the us as he walked away. A light pink stained my cheeks, but I didn't have time to reflect on it. "That friend of yours is... Different."

"Oh yeah? Like how? They all look the same to you." I snapped at him, blush fading.

"Different. Like unexplainable different. I like him. Listen, cos'. No need to be protective. I've got it covered." Aiden told me, with a smirk and a dangerous glint in his eye.

''Eh? What?'' I exclaimed. "I am NOT overprotective!"

"Three weeks. I intend to make Luke mine." Aiden told me. He turned his head. "And yes, you are."

* * *

><p>Yeah. That's chapta one! Quickly though, Tch. PJO is So mine. Really, I am such a genius for coming up with aren't I? I mean, you all love it don't you? Y'all can thank me f-<p>

Nano: Splashes KneeSocks with water*

Me: What the hell Nano? I was having the best dream ever!

Nano: You've got work to do, KneeSocks. Lets go, before Luke kills you for not writing.

Me: Huffs* Fine.


	2. Friendly Friends

So... Yeah. Chapter two, whooo~! ...No? Okay. Anyway, yeah. I got my hair cut today! well, all my hairs. Yeah. The other OCs are actually relatively important next chapter, sorry for so GODDAMN MANY. But they're kind of important. After this story, I swear that I will no longer use OCs in stories, unless absolutely necessary, or if the story is a spin-off-type-thing. Or one of those animes where you'd freaking SWEAR they just want you to make your own story with an OC. I PROMISE. If I break that promise, Iwilllettheghostsgetme. Aretheyhere? Arethereanyghusets-ohgodisawsomethingflsh- Nano: Slaps* Shut up. This is almost as bad a the time you though I was-

* * *

><p>Aiden POV<p>

After I was officially done with pissing off my cousin, getting acquainted with my roommate (Hot red-head with black-brown eyes. From what I understand, his sister's drop-dead gorgeous as well, even though she's mortal.), and putting my bags away, I proceeded to follow Luke wherever he was going. Sadly, Ethan was with him where ever he went, so it was hard to follow without getting caught. Maybe he had appointed himself as Luke's bodyguard? Could it be that he's going after Luke as well? Or maybe I stole his Prey? Or maybe... I shook my head. No way Ethan and Luke had all ready hooked up. There was just no fucking way.

I passed three of the kids I was on the helicopter with; The brunette, the Aphrodite girl, and the black chick. "Oh! It's you!" The aphrodite girl squealed. "Come and sit with us! Monique just got claimed!" She gushed happily.

"Oh? And who was your parent?" I asked, walking over. I could be friendly, it would be nice having some backup on my quest. The blonde girl flipped her hair. "She's a Hephestus child. Did you know she can make some amazing jewelry? She made this for me on the way here." The blonde said. She showed off her necklace, a copper circle that was decorated with green gems. "Monique also has amazing color sense. She said it brought out my eye color. I'm still really surprised she isn't an Aphrodite child, with her fashion talents. Oh! I'm Madison Lavigne, by the way. Just call me Maddi, if you want. And unfortunately, I'm not related to the singer."

"I'm Aiden." I replied. "And Monique was right, it does bring out your eyes."

Maddi blushed. "Thank you! Especially you, Monique!" Maddi hugged Monique, with a big smile on her face. "H-hey, no prob. What about you Bry?"

The brunette swished some hair out of his eyes. "I was claimed on the road to Camp Half-Blood. Athena, if I recall..." Bry said.

"Were you dumped their by your parents?" I asked him, and angry look flashing in my eyes.

"Oh! No, I wanted to go! But I don't think it's as good as this place. I also think Monique and I should go tell the head of this place, though, because she just got claimed, and I didn't remember when we had to tell that other guy." He looked up with a sheepish smile, one of his grey eyes hidden by his brown hair. "I have short term memory loss, you see. The others thought I was faking being and Athena child. Except Annabeth. But she was gone most of the time."

"Man, that sucks crap. Ethan was dropped on our doorstep, abandoned by his parents, and on the was to CHB, we were attacked. My father abandoned us, and then just left us. We were never claimed, and because they didn't know who we where, we were stuck in the Hermes cabin. When Ethan gave Nemesis his eye, we knew who our parents were, and like Bry, no one believed us. Guess we're in the same boat, huh? Well, anyway, I can take you three." I offered. "And the other guy's name is Ethan. He's my cousin. He's really not that scary, but he can be a bitch sometimes."

"The Gods ARE cock-sucking mother fuckers, aren't they?" Luke asked. We all jumped, except Monique, who was laughing.

"Nobody noticed him but me! Hahahaha!" She doubled over and started rolling on the floor.

"Monique! That's not funny!" Maddi whined. "I almost had a heart attack!"

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry Mads." Monique replied getting up.

"So. Who was claimed?" Luke asked.

"Me and the B-Man." Monique said. "I'm a Hephestus kid."

"My full name is Brenton, but I'm called Bry for short. I'm an Athena child." Bry said.

"Hm... Hephestus and Athena... Very nice. Did you guys get rooms?" Luke asked.

"Yeah! Me and Monique are neighbors!" Maddi squealed happily, a grin spreading across her seemingly perfect face.

Luke laughed. "Congrats. Well, I have some stuff to do, and have to get my Top Officer to do some stuff for me. Aiden, you come too."

He started walking. "Oh, alright. Well, see you later guys." I said. "We'll sit together at dinner, sound good?"

They smiled. "Sure thing!" Maddi gushed. Again. "This is awesome! We get to sit with the Top Officer's _cousin_!" I heard her squeal. "This rocks! We'll be, like, popular or something!"

"That Maddi likes to gush everything. She's like the happiest girl on the planet right now." I told Luke, looking back. He had his hands stuffed in the pockets of his ratty, faded blue jeans. His hair was even more of a mess than usual, and his green T-shirt was on inside out over his grey hoodie. The sleeves were rolled up and showed off his lightly-muscled forearms. He looked a little more ruffled than normal. Where he and Ethan...?

"Yeah, I suppose she is." He said. snapping me out of my thoughts.

"So... What do you need me for?" I asked, looking at his pure blue eyes.

"Ethan is busy doing some things for me, so I can't have him update the room charts. Though it's cute to watch him get flustered when I give him too much work." I felt a spark of jealousy for my older cousin. "We moved some Kids around, and placed some new ones in other rooms. Because Ethan's cleaning my office, I need you to do it." Luke continued, stopping in front of a cork board. It was littered with clip boards and flyers, as well as blue prints, battle plans, and weapon lists. Luke surveyed the board, and then took a clip board down. He grabbed a pen from the cup tacked to the lower left corner, the one closest to us. The thing stretched half way down the hallway, I had barely dented it.

"Alright. There are four floors below this. You don't need to go down there for now. Its only the next seven from this floor up. What ever you do though, DON'T go to the Eighth floor unless requested. Got that?" Luke asked sternly.

"Yes Sir!" I told him. "Oh, and question."

"What?" Luke asked.

"Actually, two. If I said I wanted your body, _would you hold it against me_?" I asked Luke with a sly grin. He smirked.

"Depends on the circumstances..." He replied. Slick.

"Now, question two. What is Ethan to you?" I asked, my face going serious.

Luke's smirk dropped slightly, before he turned his back to me. "Nothing you need to know, Son of Tykhe. Just don't dig too deep."

I gave him a bewildered look. 'Don't dig too deep'...? What the hell did that mean? Oh crap. This is bad. Maybe they really did hook up. Shit. Getting Luke will be harder than I imagined. 'Can I really do this in three weeks...?' I thought, as i knocked on the first door on the chart.

* * *

><p>Phew... There were no ghosts... I'm lucky. Though I found out that StarDustX and kuroange1 might be plotting something. That scares me. Holyshitwhatiftheyareplotting? Ohemgeeimmafriggendieand-<p>

Kuro: WE. ARE. NOT. PLOTTING.

KneeSocks: YES YOU ARE TTATT

Kuro: No, Dear. We aren't. Yet.

KneeSocks: hugs* DONT SCARE ME.

Nano: Psh. You better not act like this when we get back to school. We have it bad enough that I'm-


	3. You Tease!

Woah. Like, Woah. I keep getting favs on this story... *Still shocked* SO, a few things. One, I'm rewording my promise. No more than three OCs. Any more, and I'm going to kill them, unless it's mandatory to have them all. So that means a few of these are gonna die. 10 points if you can guess who... *evil grin* Second, I went to Kin-Yoobi Con on sunday, so I have a new web ID. Should be up on dA sometime in the next week, I think. But you know how I am with deadlines... Third, I'm really not sure where this story is going. It's one of those work-as-you-go stories, I guess... And yeah. Hopefully I can hook up with Nano and get summore plot pets, but yeah... Until then...

SO DO ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! :D Do be warned, there are two more OCs, and this is one of the longer chapters. Though some of the OCs will be dying off or get sent on missions in the next few chapters... Get them out of the way~ *waves hand* SO FURREALZ. READ ON~! IF YOU DARE~!

* * *

><p>Ethan POV<p>

Fucking-

*Fwap fwap fwap*

Shit, there goes another stack I need to sort... God damn it...

I bent down to pick up the papers I dropped, carefully stacking them back in the order they were in before. I placed them back on the desk and continued filing my last stack. It consisted of blueprints for a catapult that the Hephestus kids came up with. It was damn awesome. In oder to destroy it, you had to chop through three layers of metal to get to the posts, and then had to hack through the re-enforced wood. Tch. CHB was going down. There were also some bows, and as an added bonus, each made a different sound when the string was pulled. Smart... The Apollo kids would love it.

After I finished filing that stack, I moved to the one I knocked over. There were maps of New York, Long Island Sound, Camp Half-Blood, Manhattan, and the USA. There were also a few maps of Dealdelus' Maze, and one of San Francisco. On the bottom there was an atlas, with some red markings on it. I pulled that one out and placed it on the desk. I glared at the offending piece of wood. After filing papers, I had to clean the desk due to the events of earlier...

~*FLASH BACK*~

"So, here you have it. I managed to fuck this place up again, can you clean it out?"

"Ew." I muttered, scrunching up my nose as I picked up a dripping, moldy piece of pizza. "Sure, whatever. You know? You're really turning me into a housewife, Luke."

"It's cute, Ethan." Luke replied, glancing at me with a soft look in his eyes and a soft but crooked smile playing on his lips. He just had a soft expression, but that glint in his eyes said he was plotting something... "I'm training a feral, you see~?"

"Wh-Whatever." I muttered back at him, crossing my arms. "If you don't mind, I'd like to clean in time for dinner."

I turned around and started reorganizing books on the top shelf. "Hm~? Ethan, the bruises on your hips haven't healed yet~?"

"GAH! Luke!" I felt heat rise to my face when he placed his hands on my hips and leaned his chin on my shoulder. I jumped back, knocking us both over. He landed on his back and propped himself on his elbows, while I ended up with a leg over his, a hand on his chest, and on my back. A grin played on his face. "Oh? I thought you had had enough last night, Ethan."

I blushed. "This is your fault-"

"You were begging me not to stop, weren't you? And by the end you said you didn't want anymore tonight..."

"Luke! This was an accident!"

He gave me a half smile. "You sure you don't want to take last night's statement back?"

"No! I'm Fine! It hurt you know, and I still felt sore this morning." I told him, bolting upright. "Youdidn'thavetogosorougheither..."

"Hey, you asked for it." In a flash, I had my back to the desktop and Luke was over me. How we got there, from the spot on the floor, was beyond me (and still is.). "I could be gentle if you want..."

"Hey! Clean! Dinner! Time limit!" I said, as he licked at my neck.

"Aww... No fun." He murmured, biting at my ear. I flailed, knocking over some cans of Pepsi, and spilling them onto the desk. We both jumped up and away from the desk, before the flat soda soaked us. "Well. You just caused more work for yourself. Have fun Ethan~!"

"Y-you tease!" Just at the moment he walked out of the door, I noticed his shirt. "Luke! Your shirt is inside-out!"

~* FLASHBACK END*~

Fucking-

*Fwap fwap fwap*

God damn it.

I picked up the books I was reorganizing. If Kelly was still here, she would freaking kill me for dropping everything. Thank God that Jackson boy killed her though. Now I can have Luke to myse-

Damn, I AM possessive...

After reorganizing the shelves alphabetically, for the sixth time this month, I moved to the desk. Cleaning it would be easier if I didn't have other things on my mind. Like Aiden. That Bastard. He needed to die. How many times have I thought this now... He acted so high and mighty when ever I was around, and rubs it in my face he's not missing eyes or isn't an anti-social neat-freak with a slave complex. The other thought was Luke. He would obviously fuck up this room after I finish it, so I was still semi-skeptical about cleaning... And I still had his jacket. I really needed to return it. I decided I would whenever he came back next.

I sort of went into a trance after that, and the next thing I knew, the dinner bell was ringing through out the ship. I looked up to see Aiden was at the door, his jaw on the floor, and hands by his sides, a clip board in one.

"Holy SHIT, Ethan!" He exclaimed. "Did you do all this?"

I looked around. Nothing was really different, it just looked nicer. The wood on the desk, drawers, and shelves were nicely polished, and they shined in a way that said aged and well-used but sturdy. The books were all alphabetical, with tags stating where they went. The file cabinets didn't have a single paper sticking out of them, and they were oiled to non-sqeaky-ness. Plus, the papers were alphabetical, and were in categories, also alphabetical. "Um, yeah. I did."

"Dude, you're like that butler guy from that one anime. Next thing ya' know, you'll be cat obsessed." Aiden said, slapping an arm on my shoulder and giving me the board.

"That would be good, it would keep you away from me." I snapped, glaring at him.

"Hey, not my fault I'm allergic." Aiden huffed, crossing his arms. "Well, anyway, we should go. I have a few friends I want you to meet."

"Um, no thanks. I usually eat up here." I told him, placing the clip board on the desk. And I still needed to give back Luke's jacket.

"See, this is why you have no friends, you anti-social bastard. C'mon." Aiden replied, grabbing my arm and dragging me.

"H-hey!" I protested, flailing and struggling against his grip. We're totally different, like night and day. While he's strong, I'm fast. He has strawberry blonde hair, and mine is jet black. His eyes are green, and he has two of them, while mine is dark and shines slightly red. And even though he's a year-and-a-half younger than me, we're both almost the same height.

"Dude, you need this. Seriously, from what I know, you've got, like, no friends. At all." I winced at his words. He was right. While he was the center of attention, loved by everyone and made a million friends a minute, I was an outcast and loner. I didn't like hanging around people, because they were judgemental. They didn't like my eyepatch, it made me different, and people don't really like different.

"Hey! Wow, who are the new guys?" I was snapped out of my thoughts and stopped struggling when I heard that.

"Hey Aiden! This is Kevin and Steph. Kevin was on the helicopter with us. They've both been claimed already, before getting here. Who's your new friend?" I heard a girl say. Oh God, there were so many people there, and they were all staring at me.

"This is my bastard cousin Ethan Nakamura. He's like that butler guy, from that anime with the demons and yeah." Aiden said.

"Uh, Hi? SOB's older cousin. Ain't that right, baby 'cos?" I asked. I went out of my way to embarrass him, since he had brought me down in the first place.

Anger flashed in his eyes slightly, and he growled, "I told you not to call me that."

"What, 'Baby 'Cos'?" I asked again, grinning. "It's true."

The black girl near the front of the table laughed. "You guys are funny. Well Ethan, I'm Monique. Nice to meet you."

"My name is Madison, but you can call me Maddi. I'm an Aphrodite child. Ugh! Is it wrong to hate your own half siblings? They are so stupid! I hate them! Are they all so stupid and annoying?" Maddi asked, her brow creasing. She was blonde, with a light layer of make up on. She had on light pink shorty-shorts, thigh-high socks in the same color, a magenta colored half-cut jacket, and a tank top. She was wearing a copper necklace with green gems on it. It brought out her eyes... Like, really.

"I guess it is. But I don't mind hating on Aprodites, they're just bitches. Other than you, you're fine Mads." an Asian kid in the back asked.

"I know right? Oh my God, me and Monique walked by with Bry earlier, and they were like, "OMG, Is she trying to look cute? Look at her hair!" and stuff to monique. Next time, I'm going to bite their heads off! Ugh!" Maddi ranted.

"Can I join you? I have a feeling it would be fun." I asked. She turned her bright jade-green eyes on me and grinned.

"Oh yeah. It would be sooo fun critisizing them." She replied. "We'll go later tonight."

"Uh... All right." I replied, not really used to this kind of interaction. "So who are the rest of you guys?"

"I'm Brenton. But people call me Bry." The brunette in the back said. Next to him, a brunette-blonde girl in a snow jacket said, "My name's Stephen, but my sister used to call me Steph. Most people mistake me for a girl, but I'm not." The Asian in a green hoodie snorted. "'Should get a hair cut. I'm Kevin." I watched him flex his hand.

"Dude, are you missing fingers?" Monique asked.

"Yeah. Fist encounter with a monster. Bit these two right off, and almost got my hand." Kevin answered, flexing his pinky and ring finger on his right hand. "Thank God I'm a lefty. Mom kicked me out after that, called me a freak. What about you, Eyepatch Boy?"

"Name's Ethan. Yeah, I gave my eye to Nemesis. Long story, but yeah. She promised world peace or something. I'm still waiting." I replied. Bry's hand went to a scar under his eye.

"Man... That sound terrible. I got this in a fight with another Athena kid. I'm here because no one believes I'm an Athena child. But I have short term memory loss. I might tend to repeat things, so if I do, I'm sorry. The other kid said he was sick of lies and yeah. Chiron had to break it up, and after that, I ran away. When I heard about Team Kronos, I decided it was better here." Bry told us.

"It is better here. The demigods here are spiteful of their parents or the other Gods." I told them. "I personally just hate Camp Half-Blood, and how the Gods don't claim their children.

"I hate Artimis." Steph said. "My sister and I are Dionysus children. She joined the hunt, and her and Artimis just left me. I blame Artimis for taking my only family away."

"I'm here because my step-dad thought it was a boarding school over seas. Not that he cared, he stopped caring when my mom died." Monique said. "And he kept sending me to uniform schools and making sure i was a 'Proper Lady' like my mother wanted me to be. I hate Hephaestus for abandoning us like that. I hate the fact he and my mom ever hooked up."

"Oh, Mo, don't think like that! I'm glad that you're here, you're like, my best friend. I've never really had many friends, because I try to stay book smart. One summer, I found out that my father died in a car crash and I had to stay with my aunt, but I hate her because she's some sort of lame fortune teller or something. So, when i heard about Team Kronos, I thought, 'Why not?' and came here." Maddi said. "All you guys' stories are so sad and stuff... I keep thinking I'm gonna cry. Argh, but then my mascara would smear, and I don't want to leave and redo it."

"So Aiden, what's your story?" Bry asked.

"I though I told you?" He inquired. He paused slightly. "Oh, right. Sorry. Okay, when I was four, Ethan was abandoned on our door step by someone. We kinda grew up together. I guess we're more like brothers than cousins, but yeah. My dad knew, so he took Ethan in, and yeah. Normal life, attacked my monsters, dad abandons us, we're called liars, the usual shit. And yeah. We ended up here."

"What about the scar?" Steph asked, looking at the rather large one on his neck.

"Oh yeah. That was my fault. It was another fight that we had-"

"Which I still need to get you back for." Aiden interrupted.

"Shut up, you asked for it. It was you who burned me in the back with that pan." I snapped back at him. I then pulled out my phone and checked the time. "Shit, I stayed to long. I need to get back to work. We'll talk later. And I'm looking forward to pissing off Aphrodite kids tonight. Later guys!"

I turned and ran up to the eighth floor, closing the door behind me and slumping on the wall. "That was smooth Ethan."

"Yup. Very nice way to excuse yourself."

"Holy-?"

"Hi."

I looked at Luke, sitting and swiveling in his chair. There was a sandwich on his desk, and an open Pepsi. He picked it up and offered some to me. "Pepsi?"

"Uh, no thanks." I took a quarter of his sandwich. "So... You watched that?"

"Yup. I always wondered where that scar came from." Luke rplied, wiping something away from the side of his lip with his thumb and licking it. "It was Aiden's fault?"

"Yeah, like everything else is. He's hitting on you." I stated quickly, my eyes snapping up to him.

"Huh. No wonder he was using all those cheesy pick up lines." He replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Yes, Ethan, I know he is. Don't worry about it."

"But-"

He kissed me softly. "Don't worry. Now, there are some things in need you to check in the weapons inventory..."

"You Tease!"

* * *

><p>Yup. Luke the Tease. I read some of the comments, and yeah. Aiden is a Little Devil isn't he? XD So the entire dinner convo was, like, one of the only reasons that the OCs are important. And I am referencing Sebastian Michealis (I think) from Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler). Idunno why, but I imagine that Ethan, in addition to lisdexia and being ADD, he probably has OCD too... And as to acting like a lovesick school girl... He probably only acts like that around Luke. Psh, IDK, I'm just kinda writing stuff out. 'HO SNAP IT'S ONLY MIDNIGHT! SWEET! Oh, and I saw Transformers, the new one, today with Nano and my little bro NobodytheFreak. Hey, Hey, go check her out on dA. Right now. Do it and I'll update... *Smiles* Do it and you can have Aiden, Luke, AND Ethan...<p>

Luke: (Lol) Wut? *Glances up*

Aiden: Cool with me. *Smiles*

Ethan: EH? *Epic face*


	4. Aphrodite Bashin' Brawl

Yeah, I really did hate the aphrodite kids. I hated some of the hunters in the early parts of the book too. Don't hate the hunters any more. Oh, and Piper and Selina are cool too. I think I spelled her name wrong... Anyway! I've had two sick days, and I have to have something to show for it! The entire first part... Dude, it sucks, I know. I guess it was a little tiny peek into their personalities...? And me venting, if I could rant at some book characters for about an hour on how much I hated them... Yeah. Anyway, I started this awhile back, school started, and then BAM! Here we are~ Do enjoy, you seem to have loved this crap so far! Did you know I had no idea where this story was going originally?

FfD Chapter 4~

* * *

><p>Aiden POV<p>

About an hour or so after dinner, Bry, Monique, Kevin, Ethan and I met up in the Aphrodite section of the rooms. Ethan and I had memorized where it was earlier, right in between the Hephaestus and Apollo dorms. Some of the girls would be out right about now, coming back from priming and showering and the like in the down the hall bathroom.

"I swear, they need their own bathrooms, they hog up the showers and stuff while looking like sluts." Monique commented as a slightly overweight brunette in a headband, tank top (that was too small and showed off way too much cleavage) and a mini skirt. I'm bi, and I do love pretty women, but she was not pretty, at all. I'm not even going to describe the sight, my eyes_ still_ hurt.

She looked at Monique like she was about to cry, and amusement flashed in Ethan and Kevin's eyes. "So true. I've seen some of the girls coming to our bathroom to take showers." Kevin said. He cocked his head to the side. "True, _Mads_?"

"Yeah! Ugh! I hate to tell you, but that was pretty disgusting!" Maddi whined, cantering her hip and placing a hand in her pocket.

"What, the bathroom or the girl?" I asked her.

"Both." Ethan and Maddi said, holding their noses. "'Bout as bad as Luke's office."

The girls stared with wide eyes, and a small crowd of three more had gathered. Their eyes were wide, and a few of them were red from anger and embarrassment.

"Oh, God, there's _more_ of them. What are you lookin' at, skanks?" Kevin asked, giving a glower of disapproval. I noted his somewhat southern accent. Must've been raised in Texas or something. "Move along, there's nothing to be seen or heard over here."

"Hey! We're not skanks, you cock-sucking bastard!" said a noirette in the back. She had red streaks. Another joined the pack, she had semi-long carmel hair.

"What are you, 19? I bet you have a boyfriend... You probably had sex... Tch, any one of us here could give head better than you, you inexperienced narcissistic bitch." Kevin told her. He grinned slightly as she "Tch!"-ed him, and then stormed off to her room, slamming the door. Two of the other girls ran off, and one of the last ones stalked right up to Kevin. She had dark skin, and bleached blonde short hair.

"Listen here, punk. I'd love to beat the livin' shit outta you right now, but I can't do that in this. Now, I never forget a face-" Kevin cut her off.

"I don't either, but I'll make an exception."

She gritted her teeth. "Then remember the name. Claire. And I'll see you. In training. Tomorrow."

"Lovely. Be prepared to get your ass whopped, you gutter whore." He smiled. She growled in frustration at his calm face, and stormed off, followed by the last three that had gathered.

Monique grinned. "Anybody else get a look of her face? It. Was. Hysterical."

"Wish I caught that on camera." Bry said. He had been so quiet, I forgot he was there.

"Dude, where were you? You left, like, ten mins into the conversation." Maddi asked. He cocked his head to the side.

"Steph was late, so we met up outside of the bathroom. I heard about this 'Golden Melon' prank someone pulled back in CHB, and we decided to do something similar. We had to use an apple though, but it's cool. Steph went back to his room, he was gonna call his sister. Man, in the bathroom, a fight actually broke out. There was hair tugging and shrill screams and everything. But Steph went to call his sister before that, so I got it on my phone. " Bry explained, his normal shy smile spreading into a smug grin by the end of the prank explanation.

"Oh wow! We'll pass it around? I wanna see!" Maddi smiled, clapping her hands.

"Yes please." I said. Monique, Ethan, and Kevin nodded in agreement.

"All right. Kevin gets it tonight, and then Monique, and then Maddi. It's only a two or three minute video, so if you can all finish it tonight, that would be great. If not, return it whenever your done." Bry said, handing the black device to Kevin. Monique looked at it and blinked.

"Wow, it's got such a tiny screen..." She muttered. "But oh well. See you guys tomorrow. Have a nice night." With that, she left the opposite way of the six girls.

"I gotta go too. See you guys at breakfast. Are you eating with us Ethan?" Maddi asked, running off.

"Uh, maybe." He called to her.

"Ethan..." I muttered as Kevin and me slung arms over his shoulders. "You better have your ass down there at our table by eight tomorrow, got it?" Kevin hissed.

"Fine. I'll come." He replied. He didn't seem phased at all by Kevin's harsh tone.

"Good!" I smiled.

"Alright, goodnight. See you in the morning." Bry smiled, before turning the direction the girls went and walking to the stairs.

"Yeah. Night." Kevin said curtly. "And Ethan, If you're even a second late, I'll have to hurt you."

"And?" Ethan grinned. "Bring it man, I need a good challenge."

"I'll see y'all tomorrow then." Kevin said as he left for the stairs.

"Kay, well, that settles that. How was it?" I asked Ethan as we headed up to the sixth floor.

"It was... Fine." He replied quietly.

"Hey, don't needda be so down, I was just trying to help." I told him.

"I'm not going to thank you, but I guess it makes up for _some things_. But." He started.

"But...?"

"Stay away from Luke, if you know what's good for you. You'll only get hurt." He warned.

"You don't have to worry-"

He cut me off. "I'm not worried, I'm telling you the truth. Goodnight, baby 'cos."

"Don't call me that, you bastard." I muttered.

* * *

><p>The next morning was pretty uneventful. Ethan was on time... Actually, I was the late one, so I got a sock to the arm and a pretty big bruise from Kevin. We joked, Watched the vid of Bry and Steph's prank, laughed until we cried, and then pestered some more people. Monique got called up to Luke's office, and when she came back down a little while later, she had to go on a mission. She left about an hour after that with a black haired kid that looked like he had no sleep, one of the girls from last night, and an Ares kid.<p>

Then training rolled around. I sat off to the side with Steph, Bry, and Maddi, as we watched Ethan and Kevin go at it. Kevin had these blades on chains, and I wasn't prepared for the miss that almost cut my arm off when he attacked Ethan. My 'cos deflected it with his katana, but got it caught with the other chain. He pulled back his sword and brought Kevin towards him. He then kneed the poor guy in the stomach, and that looked like that hurt.

"Ow... You have a strong kick..." Kevin coughed, getting back up.

"Sorry 'bout that. I take training seriously." Ethan said.

"So do I." Kevin did a low kick, throwing Ethan off balance. He fell to the floor, and rolled when Kevin almost stabbed him. He immediately got to his feet and slashed a few times. Ethan was pretty much back to back with the wall, and ducked when Kevin swing one of the blades around. He lunged forward, just narrowly missing Kevin's shoulder. He almost got him when another weapon came out of nowhere and nocked his sword aside.

"He's Mine!" A girl yelled. It was Claire, with a look of murder in her eyes.

"Oh, look who's shown." Kevin smirked. His smirk dropped as two Ares kid walked up behind her. "Three on one?"

"You didn't call the shots. Meet Jake and Duce." Claire introduced, retrieving the javelin.

"Hey, you got two extras. Kevin, I'm on your side." Ethan flipped his katana to the blunt side. "Sadly we can't kill you. Hopefully you can fight without smearing your makeup too much."

Claire glared. "I hope you can handle three of us." She started by throwing the javelin. Kevin sidestepped out of the way and lunged at her, only to be barreled out of the way by Jake. I think. Ethan was on him in an instant, thwacking pressure points and nocking him out just like that. "GO ETHAN!" Maddy screamed next to me.

"Idiot Duce..." Claire muttered, dropping under Kevin and avoiding Ethan's thrust. Ethan swung back around, slashing at the REAL Jake, hitting the ground on his back and skidding, before rolling to a halt and lunging forward. Kevin ducked under him and deflected Claire's javelin, tossing it back and nearly hitting her. "C'mon! You can do better than that!" Steph cheered.

I watched how Ethan and Kevin picked off Jake, and then Claire, one by one. The way they faught... It was like they had been doing it all their lives. Kevin would attack, and Ethan would cover him, and vise versa. It was like a well rehearsed dance, and they had the lead roles.

I chuckled at that. "Kevin!" I snapped back up as the gang next to me gasped. Kevin had been pinned down by his jacket's shoulder, blood staining it. It looked like a light scratch, and I would have yelled at Ethan, but he was too busy knocking Jake out.

"Fu-" Claire was on him in an instant, trying to stab him and push him out of commission. Kevin was at a disadvantage with only one hand, the other pinned by Claire's foot as she tried to jab an eye out with her knife. "C'mon, Ethan..."

I saw his foot pivot and I knew what he was gonna do. He pulled this same move on me all the time, turning the attack around. Jake stumbled, and then ran right into Claire, nocking her off of Kevin. He had about two seconds to narrowly avoid getting squashed, and with a quick tumble-like maneuver, was crouching next to Ethan.

"Get off of me! C'mon, Jake!" Claire yelled.

"Looks like we won by default." Ethan smirked. He and Kevin high-fived.

"Damn you! I'm gonna get the other Ares kids on you, ASAP!"

Shock moment.

* * *

><p>HA! You really thought she was an Aphrodite kid, huh? I played ya! Okay, Enough of my fun. If you saw that Claire was actually an Ares kid, well, Review and tell me! And weather you knew it or not, a review will make it all better. So will a cookie. There's a fresh batch, if you press that little button andor keep reading, you'll get one, you know?


	5. I'm Sorry, My Friend

OMG SUPER MEGA UPDATE~~~~~~ SING FOR ME~~~! Okay, Okay, I'm only joking. Love ya' too much to make you sing. Nope, that's not back handed at all~Anyway, Sick Days are now called Lazy-Days-Where-I'm-Sick-And-Don't-Want-To-Annoy-People-So-I'll-Stay-Home-And-Do-Stuff-Instead Days. Or maybe Since-I-Can't-Kill... Days... Nah, that's a joke between friends~ Speaking of... I still need to talk to Nano! Read on while I [don't] try to locate her!

* * *

><p>Ethan POV.<p>

We had been sailing for almost a day and a half... 36 hours in Luke's terms... Nothing much had happened, but apparently we were "Almost There."

Oh, God, my head hurt so much, Aiden kept asking me, "Are we there yet?" over and over again like the brat he is. Since yesterday, I hadn't seen Monique, and apparently, Bry got sick with something. I don't know how, must have been from one of the other new kids... He said he would probably be back in a week or so, but I told him not to push it. Steph and Maddi were sitting in his room, and God knows where Kevin ran off to.

"Are we-"

"No! For the last. Fucking. Time! We are not there yet!" I cut Aiden off. Next time, I would so fuck him up.

"But we've been out here for-"

"Dude, It's noon! Don't you have, ya' know, places to be?" I demanded. He swished back and forth to his headphones. He had on a black sweater, with a grey collar that, even when rolled up, came up to his chin. The sleeves were long and had grey lining, and the place around the zipper and bottom were grey aswell. He had on dark grey jeans and his normal sneakers. I on the other hand, had on a dark red V-neck and dark blue jeans, with a long sleeve tied around my waist and a white jacket on. The collar was like Aiden's, but shorter.

"Well, yeah, but none of them are-"

"Turn your damn headphones down and listen to me for a bit, Okay? Next word out of you, I'm going to fuck you up." I told him, giving a harsh glare and grabbing the hilt of my sword to prove I was serious.

"I was just gonna say-"

I pulled out my katana and slashed at him. With lightning quick reflexes I didn't know he had, Aiden flipped out his crayon, changing it quickly to a sword. "You've gotten slow."

I slashed a few more times, pushing him to a crate and then shoving him to the ground. "And you're still as sloppy as ever."

"Hey, I haven't been doing this as long as you have. I'm only and Original Character created by a fangirl." He told me. I looked at him.

"What?" I asked, totally confused. Where the hell did that come from...?

"I'm and Original Character." Aiden air-quoted. "So are the rest of us for that matter. We're God's OCs."

"Dude, shut it, first of all, you're not religious, second of all, you're an atheist, and third of all, my head hurts enough already. Can it and go die." I told him. Aiden whined.

"Death is booorrrinnggg! Come with meee!" He latched onto my arm and rubbed his face on my shoulder.

"Get off me!" I yelled, trying to shove him off.

"What are you two up to? Being fags without me?" We were suddenly jumped and then pinned to the ground, sandy blonde hair in my face.

"Oh, shit! Luke!" Aiden spluttered, sliding out from under Luke. I slid up and stood next to him, dusting off.

"I came to tell you we're heading to land. There are some hunters there and they have one of our earlier sent scouting teams held hostage." Luke said. "You two, Steph, Kevin, and five others are heading in. Get in, free them, and fight if you have to."

I could see Aiden panic. "I-is Monique...?" He started.

"It's not her gang. It's two other ones we sent out about two weeks ago. I wondered when the first one wasn't back..." Luke started. "Anyway, you have about three hours until they start moving. Now might be our only chance."

"Right." I replied. "We'll all be back soon." I didn't bother putting something in about loosing people. Someone could already be dead when we get there, or we all could make it back alive, or we could all die. Hopefully it wouldn't be the worst case scenario...

It was about twenty minutes before we actually reached land. I jumped out, and Kevin was behind me in an instant. "Smell somethin'?" He asked me, sniffing the air. I sniffed.

"Nope. Nothing. What did you smell?" I asked.

"Nothing. Just a faint fire. Like, they're planning to move soon." Kevin replied. "We prob'ly don't have much time. Let's go."

We snuck into the camp easily and quickly located our group. They had their weapons piled next to them. How stupid. It was like they weren't expecting an attack from our side. Or they had deemed them as non-lethal. Hunters are stupid.

"Okay, direct commands. Get in, get out, fight if we have to." I whispered. My gang of eight nodded. Suddenly, someone's phone went off. Everyone looked at Steph in the back, and he panicked. "O-oh gosh, I am so-"

An arrow whizzed past one of the other kid's face. "Shit! Scram!" I yelled. Everyone ducked left and right, some going straight for the captives, others taking more indirect routes to try ambushing the hunters. I went straight up the center with Kevin and two other kids. I ducked under a hunter's bow and slashed at her chest, cutting her lightly. Kevin was busy stabbing one in the shoulder and breaking another's bow. The one he had stabbed looked so familiar... She had Steph's hair, and the same jacket...

"Kevin! Lay off! That's Steph's sister!" I yelled. He obviously didn't hear me, but I continued slashing my way through. There was a bang behind me, and I whipped around to see Steph with two guns; one was a pistol and the other was a revolver.

"Thanks man." I said.

"We gotta look out for each other, right?" He asked. I nodded, shoving his head down and slicing an arrow in half. "No time to slow down!"

We took off in our separate directions. Two of the kids who split to the left for our team had freed them and gotten the weapons back. "Go! Get everyone out! We'll be okay!" I told them. They nodded, eager to get away and back home for a shower and some food. I couldn't blame them. The other two who split right were busy fighting on their own, Kevin had multiple arrows lodged in one shoulder and cuts all over his face, legs and arms. Steph was quickly retreating to a rock and signaled me over. I was about to run when one of the two kids on the right got mowed down with a few arrows to the chest. The other was quickly nocked back. Kevin did a trick move and ran over, protecting her long enough for me to get there.

"Ethan! Behind you!"

I had been so absorbed in protecting the others I had failed to pay attention to myself. I couldn't block the arrows that hit my upper arm and thigh, and I couldn't move fast enough to stop one hunter that had charged. I was prepared to fight hand to hand if needed, when Aiden came out of nowhere and nocked her out.

"Really Ethan. You're so slow!" Aiden chided.

"And you're still sloppy!" I retorted. I ducked under Kevin's roll, grabbing the girl who was nocked out earlier, and the making a break for Steph's rock. As soon as I was there, Aiden was there, and then Kevin was jumping over the top and crouching with us.

"Okay, captain, what do we do?" Aiden hissed.

"We make a break for the boats. There should be one left for us, and we'll make it back to the boat safely." I directed. "Steph, we need you to cover us, okay?"

A few arrows whizzed over his head, and he flipped his guns back to a barret. He then pressed the black square in the middle and it became a sniper riffle. "Good as done."

Steph ducked out over the top of the rock and took aim. We all got ready to dash, the girl in Aiden's arms. Steph was about to pull the trigger when his eyes went wide and he gasped. "Steph!"

An arrow protruded from the junction between his neck and shoulder. "I can't kill her..."

"What?" Aiden asked. I could see the anger flaring in his eyes, but he held it back. "She's my... Sister..." He struggled to his feet. "I-i'll make a distraction. You run, okay?"

"No, wait, Steph, you-" I started. Too late. His gun had already clattered to the floor and multiple arrows were lodged in his chest and neck. His bleeding was heavy and I knew there was no way to save him. "Steph..."

"Get go-ing. N-now!" He choked out. His eyes went dull, and then he was gone. I quickly took his hand and wished him luck in the afterlife. "Maybe... Someday we'll meet again, my friend."

"All right. Steph made a valuable sacrifice. We have a few minutes. Let's go." I instructed, wiping a tear from my dark eye.

"Start moving, get that girl home safe." Kevin told us. Aiden nodded and made a break for it, ducking through the bushes and to the boat. I went next, and just narrowly missed being seen. Kevin gave me a peace sign, and an honest-to-God smile. I shook my head at him, and mouthed, "Don't do it!"

He grabbed Steph's gun and flipped it over the edge of the rock, shooting a few of the hunters. He abandoned the machine when an arrow hit it, and threw it at them, using it as an explosive. What happened next was so fast I could barely even see it. The gun exploded, and some arrows and a javelin came from the smoke. Kevin spit blood and fell to the floor, eyes dark and dull. I ducked and ran as a puddle formed around him.

"Aiden! Start going! Now!" I screamed, running to the boat. Aiden looked at me with fearful and confused eyes. "Where's..."

"Go! Now!" I commanded. I yanked the arrows out of my thigh and shoulder, groaning in agony at them. "Hurry up!"

Aiden pushed off just as the hunters came into view. I jumped into the water, swimming out to the boat and taking the paddle from Aiden. "Where's Kevin? Why isn't he with you?" Aiden fretted.

I continued looking at the hunters, my back to him. "I'm sorry."

* * *

><p>Oh, after writing this, I totally remembered that Steph and Cash were Canadians. In some way, I kinda find that... Kinda fucked up, you know? And I so did not take the 4-8 hour thing into account... Just know I did type these all on the same day. Eh, whateves. Do enjoy, I'll try to work on more chapters soon~ But... That ending seemed kinda sad and angsty? Idunno, I suck at that stuff, I guess. Anyway... Do come back soo, I look forward to your kind reviews~!<p>

KneeSocks~


End file.
